Una Segunda Oportunidad
by trekumy
Summary: OneShot de San Valentín. Cortito y tierno. Ranma X Akane. Un poco dulzón, pero no demasiado. Espero que lo disfruten.


**Segunda oportunidad.**

14 de Febrero, Secundaria Furinkan.

-¡Ranchan! ¡Que gusto verte! ¡Toma esto es para ti!- exclamó emocionada Ukyo ofreciéndole un okonomiyaki de chocolate con forma de corazón.

-¡Gracias Ukyo!- respondió el aludido tomando el okonomiyaki mientras su estómago rugía.

-¡Jijiji… Ranchan aceptó mi regalo!- se fue la chica algo sonrojada saltando de alegría ante la desconcertada mirada del chico.

Fue a su lugar, pronto llegaría el profesor y misteriosamente ese día había llegado temprano, en realidad Akane lo había despertado mucho más temprano que de costumbre por alguna razón. Estaba por sentarse cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. La luz que se colaba por la ventana del salón se vio bloqueada por una figura.

-¡Jojojojojo! ¡Ranma sama tienes el honor de aceptar mi presente!- diciendo esto la rosa negra chasqueó sus dedos, inmediatamente apareció frente a ella una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de Sasuke, tropezando con unos bancos mientras intentaba retirarse luego de dejar un gran corazón de chocolate de la altura de Ranma.

-¿Q… Qué es esto…?- preguntó el chico mientras uno de sus ojos palpitaba en una clara expresión mezcla de confusión y terror.

-Es mi chocolate para ti… mucho mejor que el que cualquiera de estas lacayas pudiera ofrecerte.- dijo esto observando a las chicas que había en el salón especialmente a una molesta Ukyo. –Me tengo que ir… adiós mi querido Ranma… ¡Jojojojo!- saltó por la ventana no sin antes dejar todo el salón regado de pétalos de rosa negra.

-¿Porque todas me traen…?- comenzó a preguntarse mientras observaba con desconfianza el gran chocolate frente a él, pero algo lo distrajo.

-¡Wo ai ni!- el abrazo amazónico le llegó de improviso, por lo que sólo pudo esquivar torpemente el rostro de la chica que insistía en besarlo.

-¡Shampoo traer chocolate para airen!- dijo soltándolo finalmente cuando comprendió que su airen no le cedería sus labios tan fácilmente. –Ser chocolate muy rico… Airen tener cita con Shampoo para agradecer…- le entregó un corazón de chocolate con la inscripción "Wo de ai ren Ranma"

La campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases lo salvó, gracias a eso y al profesor que entró casi inmediatamente al salón pudo deshacerse de Shampoo sin mayores inconvenientes. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque Ranma podía notar algunas miradas y sonrisas que las chicas les lanzaban a algunos chicos. También notó como Akane lo observaba de manera extraña, seguramente estaría molesta por los regalos de las otras prometidas, sin embargo no parecía haber molestia en su mirada, había algo más que no lograba descifrar.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Ranma llegando con sus amigos que ya estaban comiendo en el patio.

-¡Hola Ranma…! ¿Y todos esos chocolates?- preguntó Hiroshi señalando las veinte cajas que el joven de la trenza intentaba balancear con una mano.

-Camino aquí muchas chicas me regalaron chocolates… no entiendo que es lo que sucede…- comentó mientras se sentaba en el pasto y dejaba las cajas tiradas por ahí.

-¿Cómo que no lo entiendes…?- preguntó Hiroshi incrédulo. –Hoy es San Valentín… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿S… San Valentín? Vaya eso explica muchas cosas…

-¡Que envidia Saotome! ¡Recibiendo chocolates de todas esas chicas y encima la hermosa Akane Tendo regalándote un chocolate!- exclamó Daisuke.

-¿A… Akane…?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Seguramente te preparó uno con sus propias manos, con forma de corazón y tu nombre en él…- continuó Hiroshi.

-¿Q… Qué…? ¿Están locos? ¡Yo jamás me comería algo preparado por Akane!- se defendió parándose en posición de defensa.

-¡¿Quieres decir que la vas a rechazar?!- exclamó Hiroshi mirándolo molesto.

-¿Rechazar…?- preguntó Ranma observando intrigado a su amigo.

-Tú sabes lo que dicen… rechazas su chocolate… la rechazas a ella…- instruyó Daisuke. -Muchas chicas lloran si no aceptan sus regalos…

-¿Llorar…?- susurró cabizbajo sintiéndose culpable por sus anteriores palabras.

Las clases terminaron, un camión contratado por Nabiki, llevó los chocolates del chico a la residencia Tendo. Mientras tanto Akane y Ranma regresaron juntos a la casa, se la veía extraña, y la mente del chico trabajaba a mil por hora.

-_¿Qué hago si me da un chocolate? ¡No puedo comerlo… moriría antes de volver a ver la luz del sol! ¡No puedo rechazarlo… la haría llorar…! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hago?!_- Akane lo observaba algo intrigada por los cambios repentinos de expresión en su rostro, sin contar la gran cantidad de cabellos que se estaba arrancando. -_¿Y si no me preparó el chocolate? Eso sería un alivio… pero eso significaría que…_- sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y la expresión de tristeza se hizo una constante el resto del camino.

-Ranma…- lo llamó ella deteniéndose a mitad del puente.

Volteó a verla de forma casi robótica, en sus manos había una bolsita de tela con diseño de animalitos cerrada con una cinta celeste. La emoción y felicidad se tradujo en forma de intenso brillo en sus pupilas color zafiro, que observaban el pequeño paquete.

-N… no tienes que aceptarlos… son bombones…- suspiró dándose valor para continuar ajena a la mirada del chico que ahora se encontraba enfocada en su rostro. –Son para ti… los preparé anoche…

-¿T… tú los preparaste…?- preguntó nerviosamente más por costumbre que otra cosa, mientras dirigía su temblorosa mano hacia la bolsita.

Su mano nunca llegó a destino, Akane se giró sobre si intentando ocultar la frustración, sabía que eso sucedería, estaba segura de ello. Él siempre despreciaba su comida incluso cuando no tenía otra cosa que comer, no había razón para que aceptara esos chocolates ahora que tenía un camión lleno de ellos esperándolo en la casa. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse de una vez antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Su huída se vio impedida por una mano que tomó su brazo, el medio del leve forcejeo los bombones cayeron al lago que pasaba por debajo de ese puente. Él soltó su brazo mirando con horror la bolsita que se hundía en el agua, inmediatamente la observó a ella, sus ojos fijos en el arroyo estaban empañados de lágrimas que ferozmente luchaba por contener. Le dolió verla en ese estado tan vulnerable, si hubiera tomado las galletas cuando se las ofreció nada de eso hubiera sucedido, un par de días de indigestión no eran nada comparado con verla así de triste. Intentó decir algo, pero ella ya estaba corriendo rumbo a la casa, pudo haberla detenido, pero no sabía que decirle, así que sólo la siguió en silencio.

-_Por un instante rechacé sus chocolates…_- pensaba Ranma tirado sobre su futón observando al panda que estaba paralizado en el suelo, luego de haberle dado una mordida al enorme chocolate con forma de corazón que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. –_¿Eso significa que la rechacé a ella…?_- su vista se posó en los cientos de cajas de chocolates sin abrir que estaban tiradas por ahí. -_¿Por qué acabé rechazando lo único que realmente quería…?_- su mirada abatida regresó al techo. -_¿Estará llorando?_

Mientras tanto Akane levantaba su cabeza del escritorio en el cual había estado llorando durante una hora.

-Supongo que es bueno desahogarse…- se dijo a si misma mientras retiraba las lágrimas de su rostro. -_¿Por qué no vino a disculparse? Seguramente se siente feliz por haberse librado de ellos…_- pensó con el ceño fruncido, pero luego de un momento se relajó. –_Tal vez… no fue del todo su culpa… él me detuvo cuando intenté irme… quizás podría considerarlo como un accidente…_

Se puso de pie y tomó una caja que estaba sobre su cama.

-Creo que hice bien en comprar uno de repuesto…- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras observaba la caja. –Pero como espera que se lo dé si no viene…- observó la ventana con nostalgia.

Suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer sobre su cama, seguramente estaría muy ocupado con sus chocolates para ir a visitarla, decidió cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos para no molestarse nuevamente. Era el día de San Valentín, se suponía que ese día ella debía dar el primer paso. Observó su ventana fijamente.

-¿Por qué no?- se preguntó mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su rostro.

Continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba al panda ya recuperado del paralizante devorándose el chocolate de Shampoo, entonces una extraña sombra apareció en su ventana. Rápidamente se incorporó poniéndose en guardia ante el enemigo que intentaba colarse a su habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la chica asomando su cabeza mientras colgaba de la ventana de manera precaria haciendo lo imposible por no caer.

-¡¿A… Akane?!- su guardia olvidada, corrió hacía la ventana. -¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE POR LA VENTANA?! ¡TE VAS A MATAR! ¡ESTAMOS MUY ALTO!- comenzó a gritarle desesperado.

-¡¿ME DEJAS PASAR O NO?!- le gritó ella, esquivando los intentos del chico por sostenerla.

-¡CLARO!- exclamó como si su respuesta fuera la obviedad misma.

Sólo entonces permitió que él la ayudara a entrar a la habitación.

-¡¿En que rayos pensabas?! ¡Podrías haber caído!- la sermoneó un poco más tranquilo por tenerla a salvo dentro de la habitación.

-¡Tú siempre lo haces…!

-¡Yo soy diferente!

-¡¿A si?! ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque siempre lo hago! ¡Estoy más que acostumbrado!- le respondió intentando no entrar en detalles sobre marimachos torpes. -¿Y… por qué viniste?- preguntó bajando la mirada recordando los acontecimientos de la tarde.

-Pues yo…- dejó de hablar para observar al panda que continuaba sentado en la misma posición observando fijamente la pared.

Ranma lo notó, y con una media sonrisa chasqueó los dedos y dijo la palabra "Vete", inmediatamente el panda en trance se retiró de la habitación ante la incrédula mirada de la chica.

-Dime…- le dijo volviendo su atención a ella.

-Yo… ¡Toma!- dijo sin más extendiéndole la caja con el chocolate.

Debía ser un sueño… estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad… Akane le había vuelto a ofrecer un chocolate, y esta vez no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. No supo bien porqué, pero segundos después la atrajo hacía él, con una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella y la otra sobre su espalda, colocó su mentón apoyado en su cabellera azul mientras se dedicaba a disfrutar de la cercanía.

-Gracias…- salió de sus labios casi como un suspiro, mientras sonreía sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de calidez.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, atrapada entre sus protectores brazos, con su cabeza acunada en el masculino pecho se sentía en la gloria, si ese sería el recibimiento no dudaría un segundo en trepar a esa ventana un millón de veces más.

-Feliz San Valentín…- le respondió suavemente.

Muy a su pesar se alejaron, pero el calor que perdieron se vio recompensado al verse a los ojos, así se quedaron unos minutos mirándose con emoción.

-Lamento lo del puente…- dijo él apenado.

-No es nada… pero tendrás que recompensarme el día de blancos.- le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Pretendes que te prepare chocolates?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No pretendo eso pero…

-Talvez lo haga…- la interrumpió, sonriendo al ver cara de sorpresa de su prometida.

**Fin.**

Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo les va?

Este oneshot lo escribí para un concurso el cual por cierto perdí… (Felicidades Enaka!!!)

Decidí publicarlo porque quería dar señales de vida, para que sepan que no me morí ni nada parecido.

Sé que no tengo disculpas con el retraso de mi otro fic, pero lo voy a seguir, ¡Enserio lo juro! Prontito colgaré el día 3 y ya tengo casi completo el 4 así que volveré a retomar el ritmo, además para el día 3 tengo una co-autora así que va a quedar mucho mejor (no les digo quien es… se quedan con la duda… lero lero…).

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y si me dejan algún review me van a hacer muy feliz (si, yo sé que no lo merezco después de mi tardanza en el otro fic… pero pronto va a estar… no desesperen)

Bien me despido por ahora… espero que estén bien.

Saludos a todos…

P.D.: Por si les interesa estoy planeando una secuela de Himitsu… no se que les parece…


End file.
